lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrion Lannister
Tyrion Lannister is the youngest of the three Lannister children of Tywin, and Joanna Lannister, and as such a senior member of House Lannister. He is most known for being a dwarf, a very rare occurance amongst Human births. Tyrion has two siblings in Jaime, and Cersei Lannister of whome he is very close to his brother Jaime Lannister. Tyrion Lannister would fall in love with a girl named Tysha of whom his father would have murdered and would trick Tyrion into believing she was a whore when in fact she had just loved Tyrion, and since her believed death he has not shown interest in women until meeting Shae. Despite his belief that Tysha died she did not and instead was pregnent with his child and she gave birth to a daughter named Lanna Lannis of whom is a whore working for her mother gaining more influence for her mother. During the Invasion of Gondor he fell in love with one of the caravan girls following the Lannister army named Shae and begin to take her with him despite his father`s desire to see her dead. Shae Lannistane has one child with Tyrion Lannister in the form of Jaime Lannister II. of whom is a young boy at the time of Burning Dreams. Tyrion Lannister was born as the third child of Tywin and Joanna Lannister, his two older siblings Jaime and Cersei, were already nine years old. His mother died giving birth to him, as a result his father blamed and hated him for it and his deformity. Tyrion found himself ostracised from regular family life, especially by his father and sister who abused him during his childhood. When Tyrion was thirteen, he and his brother Jaime rescued a common girl, Tysha, from some bandits. While Jaime went after the bandits Tyrion took care of Tysha. To his amazement Tysha liked him, and they eventually made love. Tyrion became so enamoured by her that he bribed a septon and married her in secret. Their happiness lasted only two weeks, however, before Tyrion's father got news of the wedding. Lord Tywin commanded Jaime to say that Tysha was a prostitute whom Jaime had hired for Tyrion's benefit. Because the "whore" had presumed to marry a Lannister, Tywin had his entire guard rape Tysha for a silver each and then made Tyrion go last for a gold coin, because a Lannister is worth more. Tyrion would join his family in fighting in the war with Gondor, and during this conflict he came to command quite the force. His valor and skill were underused and then despite his underuse he was able to win a spectacular victory and would work heavily with the Starke's despite his families history with them. In a position as a whore during the aftermath of the Gondor-Stormwind War she would make her way further westward where she eventually found herself as a whore accompanying a force of House Lannister of which first brought her to the attention of Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion would remain in Lannistane during the years following the Journey and during this time while his father, brother, sister and other relatives fought in other conflicts he would remain in Lannistane as the Lord of Lannistane. Tyrion Lannister was left as the Castellan of the Rock during the Invasion of Westbridge and while this was happening he would become embroiled in an assasintion attempt from his father of whom saw the oppurtunity and tried to have him killed, but he was saved through his luck of not being where he was meant to be. Tyrion Lannister would be commanded to go eastward to join the Lannister Army and leave the leadership of House Lannister to the sickly Tywin Lannister of whom was returning to Lannistane. He would be placed in charge of the creation of the Rock Wall Houses of which were a group of houses devised by William Lovie III. to act as a sort of shield wall against the incoming attackers from both Bolten, and their massive allies in Mordor. His arrival in the Rock Wall would facilitate the growth of several houses, as well as the violent destruction of two other houses that were deemed unsuitable for the direction they were going. Tyrion Lannister becomes a major character after Tyrek Lannister becomes a main POV character in Westros, and during this time he is revealed to be the incredibly intelligent and charismatic man that he was potrayed as during the POV chapters where people discussed or met with him. Characteristics Personality He spends most of his time reading, and increasing his mental strength, as he is of no help in the physical conduct of war. He is said to be one of the most clever men in Stormwind, but the hatred his father has for him has caused a great deal of resentment for him. This hatred has nearly boiled out into violence on a few occasions, and silently Tyrion longs for the day he can remove his father from his lofty throne. History Early History Tyrion Lannister was born as the third child of Tywin and Joanna Lannister, his two older siblings Jaime and Cersei, were already nine years old. His mother died giving birth to him, as a result his father blamed and hated him for it and his deformity. Tyrion found himself ostracised from regular family life, especially by his father and sister who abused him during his childhood. Tysha When Tyrion was thirteen, he and his brother Jaime rescued a common girl, Tysha, from some bandits. While Jaime went after the bandits Tyrion took care of Tysha. To his amazement Tysha liked him, and they eventually made love. Tyrion became so enamoured by her that he bribed a septon and married her in secret. Their happiness lasted only two weeks, however, before Tyrion's father got news of the wedding. Lord Tywin commanded Jaime to say that Tysha was a prostitute whom Jaime had hired for Tyrion's benefit. Because the "whore" had presumed to marry a Lannister, Tywin had his entire guard rape Tysha for a silver each and then made Tyrion go last for a gold coin, because a Lannister is worth more. Finding Love In a position as a whore during the aftermath of the Gondor-Stormwind War she would make her way further westward where she eventually found herself as a whore accompanying a force of House Lannister of which first brought her to the attention of Tyrion Lannister. Civil War in Rhunian Joffrey Lannister would come to marry Kate Denali in a strange ceremony that led to the meeting of Joffrey and a corupt merchant named Stranden of Langstrand. Stranden had been banished from being able to trade north of the province of South Rhunian on the orders of Eldon Beyne the heir to House Beyne, and he saw the madness of Joffrey as a tool that he could use to gain the upper hand on House Beyne and give himself more options. Meeting Joffrey at the wedding had been part of this plan, and he would gain influence through the gifting of many evil things to the prince of Lannistane, and from there he became Joffrey's most powerful advisor. Joffrey and Stranden would begin planning the taking of Castle Beyne only shortly after their union, and this grew to become an obsession of which grew into an actual plot when they moved against Langstrand. Langstrand following the war between Lucerne and Gondor had lost a significant portion of its population of whom went east into Gondor, and because of this the new powerbase was weaker and under the control of House Terrick a relatively young Atlantian household. It was the imprisonment of Jaeden Terrick by House Beyne for crimes of killing villagers north of Langstrand that would turn House Terrick to the side of Stranden and with their support the rich man had his southern support. The news of Langstrand's joining to Joffrey was only increased in joy by the plotters then when Kate Denali was discovered to be pregnant with Joffrey's child. This news delayed the plot though due to the fact that the news broke into Castamere and brought about the arrival of many Lannisters to Kraegstill of which was the site of huge construction as the wealth of Stranden poured into the personal haven of Joffrey. Cersei and Tyrion would arrive together as there was already enough talk of Jamie, and Jamie wouldn't arrive till later accompanied by Tommen, and Tyrek Lannister. Tyrion would arrive with Cersei and from this the meeting's begin brilliantly at first but Tyrion stumbled upon Kate Denali during the night and found her weeping with cuts all across her arms. Not able to get the complete truth out of her Tyrion did learn it was Joffrey's doing, and he would bring this to his sister's attention. Cersei would refuse to believe this and would command Tyrion leave immediatly. Leaving as his sister wished he passed Jamie on the road but refused to tell him what had happened after seeing Tommen at Jamie's side and not wanting to ruin what he knew was a family reunion of a different kind. The rest of the time nothing happened of great consequence and Jamie and Tyrek were forced to leave as news of the Invasion of Westbridge and its gathering was coming upon them. As the Lucernian forces begin to gather for the assault in the north Joffrey did not respond to the summonings and niether did the forces of Langstrand, while in the north House Beyne sent some six hundred soilders from its own army and another thousand from its vassals in central Rhunian and, finally eight hundred from its loyalists in northern Rhunian. With the defences of Rhunian drained it was Joffrey Lannister who would begin massing his troops of whom now outnumbered the Lord House Beyne's forces, and begin moving them into positions around Castle Beyne. In Castle Beyne Eldon Beyne and his other family members prepared a final send off to the commander of their forces in Haegon Beyne of whom left Castle Beyne with the final segment of the Beyne forces. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Family Members Relationships Tyrek Lannister See Also : Tyrek Lannister Jamie Lannister See Also : Jamie Lannister Tywin Lannister See Also : Tywin Lannister Tyrion has always had a difficult relation with his father. This relationship tone would begin at birth as Tyrion's mother Joanna Lannister died giving birth to him, and this was something his father never forgave him for alongside being born as a Dwarf. The next stage of their relationship and the final blow to whatever may have been was when Tyrion married a girl named Tysha and when his father found out Tyrion had married Tysha, he had her raped by his guardsmen and finally by Tyrion himself to teach him a lesson. Her memory haunted him for a very long time and he began to seek his pleasure with prostitutes, and due to this he and his father grew to hate eachother even more as his father believed this brought further shame on their house. During the Gondor-Stormwind war there dislike of eachother continued as Tywin sent him with a small force to a forgotten part of the battlefield, and instead of letting his father embaress him he took his forces and took many castles damaging the Gondor war effort and gaining himself much esteem from the less close minded members of the Lannister powerbase. Shae of Lannistane See Also : Shae of Lannistane Tysha Lannis See Also : Tysha Lannis Category:House Lannister Category:Stormwind Category:People Category:Ostrogoth Category:Human